Falling For The Enemy
by Stefanie Mizanin
Summary: Stefanie and Maria are best friends and have the opportunity of a lifetime when their brothers get them a job in the WWE. Their lives get crazy when they fall in love with their brothers enemies. Their brothers do whatever it takes to keep them apart.
1. Intro

Stefanie and Maria have been friends for a few years, ever since she came to Florida with her brother when he went to FCW. They have known each other for about 5 years but it seems like forever. Stefanie was 24 and Maria was 23, they both were into wrestling and that was how they became friends. They were partners in FCW and did everything together. One day they got to go on tour with their brothers for WWE and they could not have been happier. Even tho they were best friends their brother were far from it. They did not like the idea of them hanging out but the girls did not care. Their brothers were very protective of them and were strict about what they did, who they hung out with, and they boys they dated. Stefanie had an amazing boyfriend in England but Wade did not like him, and turns out he was right. He was mean and abusive, both mentally and physically, and Wade has never let you get close to another guy or one even close to you. She was hurt and was weary of guys even since then, but she developed and huge crush on The Miz aka Mike Mizanin. She loved everything about him, his eyes, personality, both in character and out. (not dating maryse in my story but she likes him too) Maria on the other hand had a few guys but none that really made her feel in love. Her, Phil aka CM Punk, never let her have that opportunity, and he was right about all the guys. Yes, they loved her, but they were no good for her, and since she was shy they ended up breaking her heart. She tried to forget about them and focus on her dream of becoming a Diva, and that made her happy. So when she met Stefanie and found about her past, interests, and how her brother was just the same, she knew she found a great friend. So back to the girls. They were the best in FCW and their brothers new it. As much as they hated each other, they talked about getting them in the WWE, and when Vince agreed to meet them, they told the girls and they all went to meet Vince.


	2. Bio

Stefanie -

Name: Stefanie Barrett  
>Siblings: Wade Barrett<br>bffs: Alex Riley/Kevin Kiley, you, bellas, most of the face and heels  
>enemies: kelly, maryse<br>crush: The Miz  
>Attire: like the bellas and natalya<br>Theme Music: Breaking Benjamin – I Will Not Bow

Kat -

Name:Maria Jackie Brooks  
>Sibling:Phil Brooks aka CM PUNK<br>Friends:all the faces,the bellas,rosa  
>enemies:beth rio,ricardo,mark henry<br>crush:randy orton  
>attire:(candice michelle's ring attire)<br>theme: AX7 – Bat Country


	3. Meeting Vince

**Stefanie**

The next morning I was up before Maria and decides to watch some TV. I ignored all calls and texts from Wade. I was still pretty mad at him for the night before. I laid in bed, still bummed out and feeling a bit down. After about a hour Maria woke up.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Maria asks as she stretches.

"Alright, I guess." I answer lowly, shrugging a bit.

"Well, how about we hang out today, just us, and go shopping and stuff?" Maria suggests.

"I think I wanna stay in bed." I mumble.

"Come on! You can not lay around and mope all day!" Maria says, getting up and going into her bag for clothes.

"Why not?" I asks, a bit irritated, just wanting to wallow in my misery.

"Because I said so! Now get up and lets go out!" Maria says walking into the bathroom to get changed.

"Fine!" I groan and rolls out of bed.

I got changed into sweats and a baggy sweat shirt and a pair on converse sneakers, not doing my makeup and just brushing my hair. I really did not care today. I was just in that kind of mood. Maria got dressed in tight black jeans, with an orange "You break it you but it" shirt, and black uggs. Maria put her hair in a ponytail and lightly did her makeup.

"Ready." Maria says all chipper.

"I guess" I say, not really wanting to go out at all.

We walk out of the room and as we get to the elevator we see Wade and Phil walk out. I roll my eyes and huff in frustration.

"I will meet you down there." I say, turning and heading for the stairs.

**Maria**

"What is her problem?" Phil asks, seeming confused.

"Ask him." I scoff, pointing to Wade.

"What! I was just stating the facts!" Wade defends.

"About what?" I ask, confused, Phil looking at Wade confused as well.

"She did not tell you?" Wade says, baffled.

"No..." I trail off. Just then her phone goes off.

***Text***

"WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?" Sent from Stefanie.

"Be there in a second." Sent from Maria.

***End Texting***

"Look I have to go, Wade you need to fix things with her!" I say, then getting on the elevator and heads to the lobby.

***Stefanie***

While I was waiting for Maria, I was just sitting on a bench in the lobby. I was not paying attention to anything, you were just thinking about what Wade said.

"What a freaking jerk! Some brother he is!" I grumble under my breath.

"Hey Stefanie!" I hear someone say. I look up to see Mike standing in front of melooking concerned.

"Hey." I say, a bit of sadness in my voice.

"You ok?" Mike asks, sitting down next to me on the bench.

"I'm fine." I say, choking back the tears. If only he knew what Wade told you last night.

"You do not sound fine." Mike says, putting his arm around my shoulder, showing support for me.

"Just had a fight with Wade. Nothing new though." I sniff, pushing back tears of hurt.

"Want to talk about it?" Mike asks, wanting to help me.

"Well me and Maria are about to go to the mall, so how about later?" I ask.

"Ok, let me know when you get back and we can just hang out and talk, sound good?" Mike suggests. For the first time since yesterday I smile.

"Sounds great!" I smile. Just then Maria comes out of the elevator.

"Ready to go?" She asks walking over.

"Yes." I say, standing up. "Thank you Mike, see you later." I say, hugging Mike.

"Welcome and see you later." Mike says, as we pull apart.

Maria and I then go out and get in the car and head to the mall. I was quiet the whole ride and Maria knew something was wrong. We get to the mall and park, heading inside to a few stores. After a few hours of shopping we go to the food court to eat.

"So...what did Wade tell you?" Maria asks, curiously and cautiously.

"What do you mean?" I ask, looking up from my plate of Chinese food.

"Well when I was talking to wade and Phil wade said he was 'stating the facts' and was shocked you did not tell me." Maria says, a bit hurt.

"Well...ok...he said that he does not want me talking or even looking at mike. He said he is no good for me and that he is an idiot and a jerk and that he is no good for me. He even said that he will hurt me worse then my last boyfriend." I say, teas brimming my eyes.

"You know how Wade is when it comes to you and guys. He is just overprotective." Maria says, trying to lighten my mood.

"Well I am sick of it! I am not 15 anymore and he is not going to tell me who to date and who not to date!" I say, getting angry.

"Tell him that, he needs to know." Maria says, sipping her soda.

"I will, I am just to mad at him right now." I say, pushing my food away, having lost my appetite.

"So what do you want to do now?" Maria asks, as we throw our trash away.

"How about one more store, then head back?" I say, as we leave the food court.

"Ok...oh! I almost forgot! I have a date with randy tonight!" Maria beams, ecstatic.

"That is great! When did he ask you?" I ask, happy for Maria.

"Last night?" Maria smiles.

"Last night? We did not see him at the show?" I say, confused.

Aafter you went to bed he texted me." Maria says.

"Ah, what did he say?" I ask.

"Here." Maria says hanging me her phone. I smile as I read the messages.

"Awwwww! He is to sweet!" I gush.

"I know." Maira smiles.

**Maria**

We walk around the mall a bit more looking in a few stores then decide to head back to the hotel. I then started to get ready for my date with Randy. I got dressed in a Elise Ryan Studded Purple One Shoulder Dress with purple Naughty Monkey Carumba heels, and a Morado Teardrop Jewels Purple Bib Necklace. I did my makeup to match and Stefanie helped me curl my hair.

"You look hot!" Stefanie said, in a sisterly way.

"Thanks. Think Randy will like it?" I ask, checking myself over in the mirror.

"No." She says making me pout. "He will LOVE it!" She exclaims.

"You had me scared for a minute!" I say, hand over her heart.

"You know how I do." She laughs, then hugs me. "I am so happy for you!" Stefanie says.

"Thank you." I say. Then there is a knock at the door. I open the door to see Randy on the other side.

"Hi Maira..." Randy starts before not being able to talk.

"Randy? Hellooo! Randy!" I say, waving my hands in from of his face.

"Sorry, you just look amazing!" Randy says, coming out of his daze.

"Thank you." I blush. "You look handsome yourself." I reply.

"Ready?" Randy asks.

"Yes." I saw then link arms with him as we walk out.

"Have fun you two!" Stefaine calls.

"Well will." I say as we leave.

**Stefanie**

I send Mike a text and tell him I'm is back. He replies and tells me to come up when I'm ready. I then change into a pair of shorts and and tank then grabbing a light jacket before heading to Mikes' room. I makes it there without seeing Wade. I knock on the door and Mike opens it.

"Stefanie!" Mike beams, wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Mike!" I say hugging back, not wanting to let go.

"Come in, have a seat." Mike says, letting go and moving so I could come in.

I walk in and take a seat in the bed, Mike sitting next to me, laying his hand over my shoulder as I lean into him. I let out a sigh.

"Ok, tell me." Mike says. I sigh again.

"You can tell me." Mike assures, rubbing his thumb on my shoulder. I sit up and wipe tears that are forming in my eyes.

"Well...Wade does not want me to be around you." I start, tearing up more.

"Why?" Mike asks, curious.

"Well...he said that he does not want me talking or even looking at you. He said you are no good for me and that you are an idiot and a jerk and that you are no good for me. He even said that you will hurt me worse then my last boyfriend." I say through, tears and cries of sadness.

"Well wade does not know me at all. I am nothing like that and will not do what the other guy did. That guys was stupid for doing that to you. I will treat you like the royalty that you are!" Mike says, a bit of anger in his voice, but sounding sincere.

"Really?" I look up at him through teary eyes.

"Yes." Mike says, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"I knew you were nothing like he said!" I say.

"Wade will come to see that I am nothing like that." Mike states, looking me in the eyes.

Mike and I look in each others eyes until he leans down and presses his lips to mine in a soft but passionate kiss. Mike pulls away and I lay on his chest. We lay there and cuddle, watching a movie until I fall asleep in his arms.

***Maria***

Randy and I have arrived at fancy little bistro downtown. Randy parks the car and walks over to open my door. I thank him and we link arms once again and head inside. Once in, we are seated right away. We look over the menus and tell the waiter what we would like when he comes to the table.

"You look really stunning tonight." Randy compliments again, making me blush.

"Thank you." I say blushing, now looking like a tomato. "You look amazingly hot tonight too." I say, not realizing what I said.

"You really think so?" Randy questions, ,e looking confused.

"I think what?" I shake my head.

"You think I look hot?" Randy smirks causing my eyes to bug out and my cover my mouth.

"I..I..I..." I stutter.

"Well I think you are hot too." Randy winks at make me blushing more, if that is possible.

"Th...thanks" I manage to say.

"So...your match last night? From what I heard you kicked Kelly's ass pretty good." Randy says, sipping his glass of iced tea.

"Yes I did. I can not stand her. Ever since I got here she has been talking trash about me and going little things to get to me. So I had to show her not to mess with me" I say, voice firm and full of confidence.

"You sure did show her." Randy chuckles.

Soon our food arrives and we both eat and make small talk getting to know each other more. When we are done eating Randy pays the bill and we both head back to the hotel. When we get there Randy walks me up to my room.

"I had a great time tonight Randy, thank you." I say, leaning of the door.

"I did too, thank you for coming. It was great spending time with you." Randy says, as he puts his hand on the door and leans in, as I getting butterflies. Randy leans in and places a soft, passionate kiss on my lips and I feel the electricity running through my body. Soon things start to head up and I reluctantly break the kiss.

"Sorry Randy, Phil might see." I say, disappointment in my voice.

"That is ok. I will let you get rest and I will talk to you tomorrow." Randy says, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Ok, talk to you then." I say and turn and walk in my room. When I walk in and do not see Stefanie, I figure she is still with Mike so I change out of my dress and get ready for bed. After changing I climb in bed and think about the amazing night I had with Randy and fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	4. RAW Debut

**Stefanie**

We were all heading to the arena so Wade and Phil could show us to the diva's locker room. they tell us where the locker rooms are we both head in.

"This is so exciting!" Maria says, looking around in awe.

"I know! I can not wait to meet the divas. I hope they will like us!" I say, excited but nervous.

"They will, we are awesome!" Maria says, giving me a high five.

"Do not let Miz hear you say that." A snooty French accents says.

"It is a word everyone uses, and I will use it." Maria retorts.

"Whatever, who are you both anyway?" Maryse says, sounding annoyed and disgusted.

"I am Maria and this is Stefanie and we are the new divas" Maria says, holding out her hand.

Maryse looks displeased. "Great!" She says sarcastically and rolls her eyes.

"Wow! What a bitch!" I whisper to Maria.

"IKR!" Maria whispers back.

Just then the other divas come in. Most welcome us and some are not pleased.

"Well it was great to meet you girls! I hope we can become friends!" I smile.

"Same for me, you all seem nice, well most anyway." Maria says, directing the last part to the rude divas, who seem to be in a click with Maryse.

"Well we have heard a lot about you both and you seem to be really talented." Natayla says.

"Thank you Natalya!" I smile.

"Please call me Nattie!" Nattie says.

"Okay!" Maria and I say.

We were all hanging around when there was a knock on the door. I open the door to see Wade standing there.

"You ready?" He asks. I nod and follow him out. We wait by the curtain and then Wade's music hits and we both walk out to the ring, the crowd booing both of us.

"Wow, heat already and I have not even started yet!" I say to Wade.

Getting in the ring Wade is given a mic.

"First off I am Wade Barrett and you will all hail to me, I am the best there is. Second, this is my sister Stefanie and she will be debuting tonight against this diva..." Wade says as the crowd boos. I look to the ramp and see Alicia Fox come out.

"Great!" I sigh.

She gets in the ring and starts to trash talk, but I surprise her when I get back in her face. She does not know who she is dealing with. Since I am Wade's sister, I'm a heel and I play the party extremely well, in ring and out. The match starts and Fox catches me off guard with a kick to the stomach. I quickly recover and close line her to the mat and start stomping on her abdomen. The ref calls me off and I listen only to grab her hair and throw her to the ropes. I tangle her in them and start hitting her chest till I'm called off again. I pick her up and side slam her to the mat getting only the 2 count. I get frustrated and go at her again when she does her finisher on me, only getting 2 ½. I get up and gain momentum and pick her up and give her wasteland, the move Wade taught me and get the win.

"Here is your winner...Stefanie Barrett!"

I'm so excited and Wade comes in and raises my hand. After celebrating we both head back stage. That is when we bump into Miz, aka mike.

"So you are the new diva?" Mike says, eying me up and down. Man did I have a crush on him, but I did not dare tell your Wade.

"Yes I am. My name is..." I start.

"Stefanie. I know." Mike smirks.

"Stefanie lets go!" Wade yells.

"Be right there!" I shout, getting embarrassed.

"How do you know?" I ask a bit shocked.

"iI know all the hot divas." He says, full of himself. God how I loved that about him.

"Thank you :)" I smile blushing a bit.

"Stefanie I said lets go!" Wade said getting a little annoyed and over protective.

"Yea, but I gotta go. See you around" I say and walk to wade.

"I do not want you talking to him!" Wade snorts, getting me mad.

"WHY?" I scream.

"He is no good for you. He is a player! So stay away from him!" Wade tells me.

I always did what Wade said when it came to guys but I did not want to listen this time. I looked back at Mike who was staring at me and said 'call me'. I followed Wade to the divas locker room. I went and changed then waited for Marias match to start. Hers was next to last so I hung out in the divas locker room. I went on twitter and posted about my first match.

StefanieBarrett – Tonight was amazing! Had a blast! Won my first ever match and it was awesome! Can not wait to get back out there. Watching my bestie MariaJBrooks in her first match too! #MuchLove.

***Maria***

I was standing at the curtain with Punk when his much hit. We both walked out to mixed reactions, some loving Phil and some not so much. He was the WWE champ and was feuding with my crush Randy Orton for the title. We both made our way to the ring and he got a mic.

"Well hello WWE Universe! I would like to introduce you to my sister, and future divas champ, Maria!" He tells, getting some boos and cheers.

"Thank you so much everyone! I really hope that you will come to like me, and I will do my very best to get that title!" I tell everyone as confident as I can. All of a sudden Beth walks out with a mic.

"You think that you are going to get that title? You will have to prove yourself first honey!" Beth says all cocky as she walks to the ring.

"Oh I will!" I retort. She gets in the ring and gets in my face.

"Oh hell no you did not just push me?" I snap and start attacking her. A bunch of refs pull us both apart. I was trying to break free and go after her again, Phil laughing and loving every minute of it. The crowd was shocked that I did that to Beth and they started to cheer for me.

"NO one does that to the Glamazon and gets away with it!" She shouts walking up the ramp.

"BRING IT ON!" I challenge.

Well my debut went amazing and I was already liked by the crowd. I walk back to the locker room and change. Once that was all done, I went to go meet Stefanie.

"WOW! You look hot!" I tell her.

"Yea so do you! How about we go celebrate our amazing nights tonight? Heard everyone is going to a club!" Stefanie beams, blushing a bit.

"Oh, and who is he?" I hint. Man I know her so well.

"Tell you on the way!" She blushed more.

**Stefanie**

As we both walked out we ran into Phil and Wade.

"Great!" I mumble. Wade never like how I dressed. He would rather me be in a baggy shirt and sweats, and same with Phil and Maria.

"Where are you two going?" Phil asks.

"Out to celebrate!" Maria smiles.

"Not looking like that! GO CHANGE!" Phil demands, in a way only a brother can.

"Same for you Stefanie, now go!" Wade mocks Phil.

"No! We are going to a club and this is how you dress!" I yell at Wade.

"Come if you want then!" Maria tells them.

They look at each other and I nudge Maria. They look at each other and nod.

"We will go change you stay here and wait!" They say and head off.

"MARIA!" I whine.

"What?" She says.

"Mike will be there!" I blurt out.

"Mike? Like Miz?" She says, shocked.

"Yes! And I think he likes me!" I blush. I tell Maria all I can before Wade and Punk show up ready to go. We all go out and get in the car and head to the club.


	5. Club

**Stefanie**

Since we were in New York we all went to "Cielo", one of the most popular clubs in the city. We all walk in and see all the superstars and divas. We all walk over and greet them.

"OMG! It is so nice here!" I shout so everyone can hear, as I look around.

"Lets dance!" Maria says grabbing my arm and dragging out on the floor. The song "Hit The Floor" by Pitbull comes on and we both freak! We loved dancing to that song. We both do your best dance moves and everyone looks at us. I feel someone touch my waist and turn to see Mike dancing with me.

"OMG!" I mouth to Maria.

We both smile and keep dancing. When the song was over I went to the bar and got Maria and I both drinks. While I was waiting Randy came up.

"Hey Randy!" I say and fist bump him.

"Hello." Randy says back and orders a drink. I see him looking at Maria.

"So, what is the deal with your friend?" Randy asks surprising me.

"Oh nothing. She is great and the best person you could ever know! Why do you ask?" I tell him and question the last part.

"Oh no reason." He looks away.

"You like her!" I sing, making him blush.

"Well a little but I do not know her." He says.

"Well come dance with us and get to know her!" I say grabbing our drinks and nodding for him to follow. I make my way back over and hand Maria her drink.

"Thanks!" She smiles, then sees Randy and gets nervous.

"You're welcome!" I smile and sip my drink. Phil was watching us both the whole time, not happy about our drinking at all. We all danced to a few songs, Randy holding Maria from behind and Mike doing the same to me. After a few songs we went to sit down. Mike ordered us all shots and we all took them.

"To the future diva champs!" Mike toasts. We all down the shots and have another round before going out to dance more. We all danced all night and before we knew it, it was 4am.

"Wow! It is late!" I slurred, leaning on Mike.

"What time is it?" Maria mumbled, head on Randy's shoulder.

"Like 4am!" I blurted.

"OMG! Wade and Phil are going to kill us!" Maria said and we all burst out laughing.

"Better get you girls back then." Mike said as I whined.

On the way back to the hotel Mike and I were making out in the cab and Maria and Randy were starting to do the same. After 10 mins we were back at the hotel and made our way up to our room.

"So, since we really could not talk, how about we all do lunch when you girls get up?" Randy suggested.

"Sounds good!" Maria said, smiling.

"Stefanie what do you think?" Maria said not hearing me.

"STEFANIE!" She shouted, causing Mike and I to stop kissing.

"Yeah, sounds good." I mumbled, a bit dazed.

"Well go get some rest. See you girls later." They said and walked off. We both went in our room and had a fan girl moment.

"I can not believe that happened!" sI said, fanning herself.

"Me either, and thank you for bringing randy over!" Maria said, hugging me.

"That is what sisters are for!" I said. You both got ready for bed wearing and climbed in bed and tried to get some sleep for our exciting day with Mike and Randy.


	6. Lunch Date

**Stefanie**

After getting back from the club Maira and I stayed up until almost 5am talking before we decided to get some sleep. After what seemed like 20 minutes we were awoken to our phones going off.

"Who do I have to kill!" I groaned, rolling over and reaching for my phone.

"Who is it and what do you want?" I snapped, head pounding.

"Hey you, it is Mike." Mike said all cherry on the other end.

"Oh, hey! What is up?" I struggled to say.

"Wondering when you were going to come join me for lunch?" Mike asked, sounding sad.

"In a bit, what time is it anyway?" I said sitting up and throwing a pillow at Maria.

"HEY!" Maria shouted, rolling over seeing she had a text.

"It is 1pm." Mike said.

"CRAP!" I exclaimed.

"Let me get ready and I will be there in an hour!" I rushed.

"Maria get up! It is 1pm!" I shouted.

"I know, Randy texted me asking when I was meeting him." Maria said, covering her eyes as her head pounded.

I headed in to get a shower and when I was done I changed, doing my hair and makeup quickly. Once I was finished Maria got her shower. When maria was done she changed, did her hair and makeup before we both got everything we needed and headed to where Mike and Randy were waiting.

"I hope we do not see..." Maria started as we seen Wade and Phil in the hall.

"There you both are. We are getting lunch...where are you both going, and looking like that?" Phil asked, then hissed seeing us both ready for what looked like a date.

"Out to lunch with some friends." I said, trying not to sound obvious.

"Looking like that?" Wade hissed, not happy.

"Chill Wade, they are just friends!" I snapped annoyed.

"Where are you meeting your 'friends' at?" Phil pressed.

"Down the road at the diner." Maria said, causally.

"Lovely, that is where we are going." Wade smirked and motioned for both Maria and I to go ahead.

"Great?" I muttered to Maria, rolling her eyes.

"I know, ugh!" Maria added just as annoyed.

We got in the elevator and waited until we got to the lobby. We walked the few blocks it was to the diner. Walking in we spotted Mike and Randy in a booth waiting for us. Wade and Phil sat in a booth not to far from where they were all sitting.

"Finally!" Mike beamed seeing me walk to the booth and sitting down.

"What took so long?" Randy questioned.

"Them!" We both said and nodded to where our brothers were, who were watching us both intently. Shortly after the waitress came by and took our drink and food orders. We all sat there and chatted getting to know each other better. We all had a lot in common and saw that they were nothing like what our brothers made them out to be. Soon our food came and we ate and talking in between. After eating Mike and Randy split the bill and we all headed out, Randy and Maria walking a bit behind Mike and I.

"That was fun, it was great to get to know you better." Mike smiled, as he put his arm over my shoulder.

"iIt was great to get to know you too." I blushed. I really liked him and hope that he felt the same way, but I was not giving my hopes up.

**Maria**

"I had a great time talking to you Randy." I smiled.

"I agree, it was great talking and getting to know you." Randy said, also putting his arm over my shoulder, me to blush.

We all walked around the town for a few hours and soon it was time to go back and get ready for RAW.

"If you girls are not doing anything after the show, we would love to hang out or something." Randy suggested.

"Yeah, like movies or something." Mike added.

"That sounds great!" I beamed.

"We will let you know at the show." Stefanie added and as we were about to walk in our room. Mike and Randy grabbed us and gave us each a kiss, not to passionate but not to soft. We both smiled and after we pulled away we went in our room. Mike and Randy headed to their room to get ready for RAW. All of us smiling on the inside and out.


	7. RAW House Show

**Stefanie**

After Maria and I got back from lunch with Mike and Randy they began to get ready for the RAW house show later that night. Maria was first to get a shower, then me. After about 2 hours we were all set and ready to go. We were about to head out, when there was a knock on the door. I went and opened it.

"Ugh, what do you both want?" I scoffed, seeing Wade and Phil on the other side.

"To see if you are both ready, and it looks like you both are." Wade says, his voice uneasy.

"Yeah, what is with your mood today?" I say, noticing my brother is rather upset.

"Later, but now lets go!" Wade barks. Maria and I follow Wade and Phil to the rental car and head to the arena. The drive was quiet and there seemed to be tension in the air.

"Wonder what their problems are?" I whispered to Maria.

"I have no idea." Maria whispered back shrugging.

"No secrets!" Phil says from the front seat. Maria and I roll our eyes in response. After about a 20 minute drive we all made it to the arena. We all got your bags and walked in. We walked over to the board to see what was on the schedule for the night.

"No match?" I exclaimed, upset about not having a match.

"Lucky you, night off." Maria says looking for her name. "Great! I have a match with Kelly Kelly." Maria says sarcastically, rolling her eyes. We have never liked Kelly, since she stole Maria's one boyfriend from her, only to have cheated on him.

"Beat her good!" I say. "wait..." I trail off looking at her brothers name. "I have to go to the ring with Wade...and...not good..." I say, as she can not believe what she is reading.

"Why?...Oh!" Maria says, then reads.

"He is going to hurt him bad!" I panic.

Wade is going against Mike tonight, and I'm pretty sure Wade will hurt him so he does not come near me anymore.

"You do not know that Stef." Maria says, trying to calm me down, to no avail. I take off and head to Wade's locker room, while Maria goes to get changed for her match, which is right after Wade's.

'He better not even think of hurting Mike! Who cares if he likes me and is talking to me, he is a nice guy and I like him to!' I think as I head to Wade's locker room. I get there and bang on the door and walk in before Wade could answer.

"I could have been naked you know!" Wade scolds.

"You better not hurt him tonight, or I will never speak to you again!" I yell, confusing Wade.

"Who might you speaking of?" Wade cocks his head at me.

"YOU KNOW WHO!" I shout at him.

"No I do not." Wade says, playing dumb so I will say it.

"MIKE! OK? YOU BETTER NOT HURT HIM!" My voice getting louder as I shake with anger.

Wade laughs. "He should have thought about that before coming on to my sister." He says, his voice cold and uncaring.

"Look, he likes me and I like him, so grow up and let me be happy!" I beg, still shaking with anger.

"Not with him" Wade says.

Before I could respond Wade and Mike are called to the ramp. Wade goes to put his hand on my shoulder, but I quickly turn and head to the curtain, Wade right behind me. When we get there Mike is already there stretching. When he sees me he smiles, then it fades when he sees Wade.

"Watch out." I whisper, warning Mike. Mike nods and then his music goes off. Once he gets to the ring Wade's music hits and we both walk out, me trailing behind Wade. I slap hands with some fans and join Wade in the ring.

"Look Miz, I am going to teach you not to talk to MY sister!" Wade threatens, not holding a mic.

"Bring it." Mike says.

I get out the ring and the bell rings. Since I came out with Wade, I had to cheer for him, but every time Mike came by me, I told him he could do it. The match was good and well fought, Mike almost his the SCF but Wade countered it. Wade threw him in the ropes and then side slammed him, setting him up for wasteland. Wade hits is perfectly and covers Mike for the pin.

"Your winner Wade Barrett!" The announcer says. Wade then goes to go after Mike again, when I get in the ring.

"If you think about it, then forget about ever seeing of hearing from me again!" I hiss at Wade, while standing in front of Mike.

"Lets go!" Wade commands and grabs my arm, dragging me out of the ring and back stage.

***Maria***

I was in my locker room, going a few stretches when I heard my name and Kelly's being called. I went out of the locker room and was heading to the curtain when I saw Stef and Wade walking. She knew Stefanie was not alright.

'Great!' I thought as I walked to the ramp. When I got there Kelly was already in the ring. I saw Mike walking past me.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Wade" Mike scoffed and kept walking to his locker room. I shook my head and waited to go out. Soon enough my music hit and I walked out, not paying mind to all the boos I was getting. I slowly made my way to the ring, taunting Kelly, and soon got in the ring. Kelly and I stared each other down and the bell rang. We both locked up until I threw Kelly on the ground. I started stomping on her until the ref told me to back off. I did so, only to go after Kelly again, this time with a submission. I did my brothers move, The Anaconda Vice, and Kelly tapped almost immediately.

"Here is your winner, Maria!" The announcer said and raised my hand. I then started to trash talk Kelly and told her that her time was coming, and she will regret what she did. I then got out of the ring and headed back to my locker room and got changed into my normal clothes. I gathered up all my things then headed to find Stefanie.

"where is Stefanie?" I asked Wade, who was sitting in his locker room, elbows on his knees and head in his hands.

"She got mad and stormed off. I do not know." Wade said, feeling a bit ashamed.

"I will find her." I said then walked out to find Stefanie.

***Stefanie***

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE HIM!" I sobbed into Mike's shoulder.

"He is your brother, and I can understand where he is coming from." Mike tries to sooth me.

"But he is a jerk and does not know how to let me be happy!" I cry more, Mike rubbing my back for comfort and support.

"I know, but if I had a sister as beautiful and talented as you, I would be like that too." Mike says. I look up at him.

"You really think that of me?" I ask, sniffling.

"Yes I do." Mike smiles. "Any guy would be lucky to have you." He adds, making me blush.

"You are the first guy to say that to me." I smile slightly.

"Really?" Mike says shocked.

"Really...and yes really." I sigh.

"Well they were all idiots and did not see the real you." Mike says, again making me blush.

"You are the best, thank you!" I smile and kiss him on the cheek.

"That is what I am here for" Mike smiles, blushing himself.

"There you are!" I hear Maira say.

"Here I am." I say, smiling again.

"How are you?" Maria asks.

"Better, thanks to mike." I say, looking at Mike.

"Well wade said it is time to go back to the hotel." Maria says and I sigh.

"Alright." I say, a bit sad.

"I will call you in the morning." Mike says, cheering me up.

"Ok, talk to you then." I say and hug Mike. Maria and I walk out to the car. When we got there Wade and Phil are waiting.

"About time." Phil says, looking at his wrist, as if he us wearing a watch.

"Shut it Phil!" Maria scolds.

"Well then." Phil says, as if insulted. I did not look or speak to Wade. I just got in the car and waited to get back to the hotel. The ride was silent the whole time and when we got back I went right to my room without saying anything to Wade.

"I am going to bed." I said and changed then went right to bed.

**Maria**

I got changed and was about to go to bed when my phone went off. I picked it up and saw a text...from Randy. A huge smile spread across my face.

***Text***

Randy – Hey Maria, sorry I did not see you tonight, heard you did great. :)

Maria – Hey Randy, I know, Phil had a close eye on me all night -_- and thank you! Felt good. :D

Randy – I see...so I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow?

Maria – Well Stef had a fight with Wade, so I was going to take her shopping, but after that I have nothing. :)

Randy – Cool, do you maybe want to go to dinner, just us two, you know to get to know each other better?

Maria – That sounds great! :)

Randy – Alright, I will let you know more tomorrow. Get some rest. :)

Maria – Ok, night Randy. :)

Randy – Night Maria. :)

***End Text***

I had a huge smile on my face. 'YES! a night with Randy! Just hope Phil does not find out' I thought. I then climb under the covers and soon go to asleep.

*hope you all liked it :)*


	8. To ALL My Readers

To ALL my readers :)

I am very thankful for all the reads and readers I have on my stories. I appreciate it very much and I am touched. I hope you all enjoy them, even tho I am not very confident on how I write. I do not think that I am all that good, but seeing all the reads makes me feel good. If you like/dislike anything PLEASE tell me and I will make changes, or keep it the same. Comments and suggestions are welcome and you WILL get credit for anything you may want to add. Again thank you all for reading and I hope you like whatever may come from my stories. Love you all 3


	9. Mall & Date With Randy

**Stefanie**

The next morning I was up before Maria and decides to watch some TV. I ignored all calls and texts from Wade. I was still pretty mad at him for the night before. I laid in bed, still bummed out and feeling a bit down. After about a hour Maria woke up.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Maria asks as she stretches.

"Alright, I guess." I answer lowly, shrugging a bit.

"Well, how about we hang out today, just us, and go shopping and stuff?" Maria suggests.

"I think I wanna stay in bed." I mumble.

"Come on! You can not lay around and mope all day!" Maria says, getting up and going into her bag for clothes.

"Why not?" I asks, a bit irritated, just wanting to wallow in my misery.

"Because I said so! Now get up and lets go out!" Maria says walking into the bathroom to get changed.

"Fine!" I groan and rolls out of bed.

I got changed into sweats and a baggy sweat shirt and a pair on converse sneakers, not doing my makeup and just brushing my hair. I really did not care today. I was just in that kind of mood. Maria got dressed in tight black jeans, with an orange "You break it you but it" shirt, and black uggs. Maria put her hair in a ponytail and lightly did her makeup.

"Ready." Maria says all chipper.

"I guess" I say, not really wanting to go out at all.

We walk out of the room and as we get to the elevator we see Wade and Phil walk out. I roll my eyes and huff in frustration.

"I will meet you down there." I say, turning and heading for the stairs.

**Maria**

"What is her problem?" Phil asks, seeming confused.

"Ask him." I scoff, pointing to Wade.

"What! I was just stating the facts!" Wade defends.

"About what?" I ask, confused, Phil looking at Wade confused as well.

"She did not tell you?" Wade says, baffled.

"No..." I trail off. Just then her phone goes off.

***Text***

"WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?" Sent from Stefanie.

"Be there in a second." Sent from Maria.

***End Texting***

"Look I have to go, Wade you need to fix things with her!" I say, then getting on the elevator and heads to the lobby.

***Stefanie***

While I was waiting for Maria, I was just sitting on a bench in the lobby. I was not paying attention to anything, you were just thinking about what Wade said.

"What a freaking jerk! Some brother he is!" I grumble under my breath.

"Hey Stefanie!" I hear someone say. I look up to see Mike standing in front of melooking concerned.

"Hey." I say, a bit of sadness in my voice.

"You ok?" Mike asks, sitting down next to me on the bench.

"I'm fine." I say, choking back the tears. If only he knew what Wade told you last night.

"You do not sound fine." Mike says, putting his arm around my shoulder, showing support for me.

"Just had a fight with Wade. Nothing new though." I sniff, pushing back tears of hurt.

"Want to talk about it?" Mike asks, wanting to help me.

"Well me and Maria are about to go to the mall, so how about later?" I ask.

"Ok, let me know when you get back and we can just hang out and talk, sound good?" Mike suggests. For the first time since yesterday I smile.

"Sounds great!" I smile. Just then Maria comes out of the elevator.

"Ready to go?" She asks walking over.

"Yes." I say, standing up. "Thank you Mike, see you later." I say, hugging Mike.

"Welcome and see you later." Mike says, as we pull apart.

Maria and I then go out and get in the car and head to the mall. I was quiet the whole ride and Maria knew something was wrong. We get to the mall and park, heading inside to a few stores. After a few hours of shopping we go to the food court to eat.

"So...what did Wade tell you?" Maria asks, curiously and cautiously.

"What do you mean?" I ask, looking up from my plate of Chinese food.

"Well when I was talking to wade and Phil wade said he was 'stating the facts' and was shocked you did not tell me." Maria says, a bit hurt.

"Well...ok...he said that he does not want me talking or even looking at mike. He said he is no good for me and that he is an idiot and a jerk and that he is no good for me. He even said that he will hurt me worse then my last boyfriend." I say, teas brimming my eyes.

"You know how Wade is when it comes to you and guys. He is just overprotective." Maria says, trying to lighten my mood.

"Well I am sick of it! I am not 15 anymore and he is not going to tell me who to date and who not to date!" I say, getting angry.

"Tell him that, he needs to know." Maria says, sipping her soda.

"I will, I am just to mad at him right now." I say, pushing my food away, having lost my appetite.

"So what do you want to do now?" Maria asks, as we throw our trash away.

"How about one more store, then head back?" I say, as we leave the food court.

"Ok...oh! I almost forgot! I have a date with randy tonight!" Maria beams, ecstatic.

"That is great! When did he ask you?" I ask, happy for Maria.

"Last night?" Maria smiles.

"Last night? We did not see him at the show?" I say, confused.

Aafter you went to bed he texted me." Maria says.

"Ah, what did he say?" I ask.

"Here." Maria says hanging me her phone. I smile as I read the messages.

"Awwwww! He is to sweet!" I gush.

"I know." Maira smiles.

**Maria**

We walk around the mall a bit more looking in a few stores then decide to head back to the hotel. I then started to get ready for my date with Randy. I got dressed in a Elise Ryan Studded Purple One Shoulder Dress with purple Naughty Monkey Carumba heels, and a Morado Teardrop Jewels Purple Bib Necklace. I did my makeup to match and Stefanie helped me curl my hair.

"You look hot!" Stefanie said, in a sisterly way.

"Thanks. Think Randy will like it?" I ask, checking myself over in the mirror.

"No." She says making me pout. "He will LOVE it!" She exclaims.

"You had me scared for a minute!" I say, hand over her heart.

"You know how I do." She laughs, then hugs me. "I am so happy for you!" Stefanie says.

"Thank you." I say. Then there is a knock at the door. I open the door to see Randy on the other side.

"Hi Maira..." Randy starts before not being able to talk.

"Randy? Hellooo! Randy!" I say, waving my hands in from of his face.

"Sorry, you just look amazing!" Randy says, coming out of his daze.

"Thank you." I blush. "You look handsome yourself." I reply.

"Ready?" Randy asks.

"Yes." I saw then link arms with him as we walk out.

"Have fun you two!" Stefaine calls.

"Well will." I say as we leave.

**Stefanie**

I send Mike a text and tell him I'm is back. He replies and tells me to come up when I'm ready. I then change into a pair of shorts and and tank then grabbing a light jacket before heading to Mikes' room. I makes it there without seeing Wade. I knock on the door and Mike opens it.

"Stefanie!" Mike beams, wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Mike!" I say hugging back, not wanting to let go.

"Come in, have a seat." Mike says, letting go and moving so I could come in.

I walk in and take a seat in the bed, Mike sitting next to me, laying his hand over my shoulder as I lean into him. I let out a sigh.

"Ok, tell me." Mike says. I sigh again.

"You can tell me." Mike assures, rubbing his thumb on my shoulder. I sit up and wipe tears that are forming in my eyes.

"Well...Wade does not want me to be around you." I start, tearing up more.

"Why?" Mike asks, curious.

"Well...he said that he does not want me talking or even looking at you. He said you are no good for me and that you are an idiot and a jerk and that you are no good for me. He even said that you will hurt me worse then my last boyfriend." I say through, tears and cries of sadness.

"Well wade does not know me at all. I am nothing like that and will not do what the other guy did. That guys was stupid for doing that to you. I will treat you like the royalty that you are!" Mike says, a bit of anger in his voice, but sounding sincere.

"Really?" I look up at him through teary eyes.

"Yes." Mike says, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"I knew you were nothing like he said!" I say.

"Wade will come to see that I am nothing like that." Mike states, looking me in the eyes.

Mike and I look in each others eyes until he leans down and presses his lips to mine in a soft but passionate kiss. Mike pulls away and I lay on his chest. We lay there and cuddle, watching a movie until I fall asleep in his arms.

***Maria***

Randy and I have arrived at fancy little bistro downtown. Randy parks the car and walks over to open my door. I thank him and we link arms once again and head inside. Once in, we are seated right away. We look over the menus and tell the waiter what we would like when he comes to the table.

"You look really stunning tonight." Randy compliments again, making me blush.

"Thank you." I say blushing, now looking like a tomato. "You look amazingly hot tonight too." I say, not realizing what I said.

"You really think so?" Randy questions, ,e looking confused.

"I think what?" I shake my head.

"You think I look hot?" Randy smirks causing my eyes to bug out and my cover my mouth.

"I..I..I..." I stutter.

"Well I think you are hot too." Randy winks at make me blushing more, if that is possible.

"Th...thanks" I manage to say.

"So...your match last night? From what I heard you kicked Kelly's ass pretty good." Randy says, sipping his glass of iced tea.

"Yes I did. I can not stand her. Ever since I got here she has been talking trash about me and going little things to get to me. So I had to show her not to mess with me" I say, voice firm and full of confidence.

"You sure did show her." Randy chuckles.

Soon our food arrives and we both eat and make small talk getting to know each other more. When we are done eating Randy pays the bill and we both head back to the hotel. When we get there Randy walks me up to my room.

"I had a great time tonight Randy, thank you." I say, leaning of the door.

"I did too, thank you for coming. It was great spending time with you." Randy says, as he puts his hand on the door and leans in, as I getting butterflies. Randy leans in and places a soft, passionate kiss on my lips and I feel the electricity running through my body. Soon things start to head up and I reluctantly break the kiss.

"Sorry Randy, Phil might see." I say, disappointment in my voice.

"That is ok. I will let you get rest and I will talk to you tomorrow." Randy says, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Ok, talk to you then." I say and turn and walk in my room. When I walk in and do not see Stefanie, I figure she is still with Mike so I change out of my dress and get ready for bed. After changing I climb in bed and think about the amazing night I had with Randy and fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	10. Are You Kidding Me?

***Stefanie***

Waking up the next morning, I feel strong hands wrapped around me and the scent of Mike fills my nose. I snuggle into him a bit more, not wanting to move, wanting the moment to last forever. I look up at a sleeping Mike and place a soft kiss on his shoulder, since that is the only place I can reach. Mike starts to stir at the touch.

"Morning." Mike yawns, before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Morning." I smile up at him.

"So what do you want to do today?" Mike asks, pulling me closer to him.

"I have no idea, but I do know I need to change." I giggle, snuggling into his embrace.

"Do you have to go?" Mike whines.

"Yes, I can not stay in the pjs all day silly." I laugh, kissing his cheek.

"Alright, but hurry back." Mike whines as I get up and head for the door.

"I will" I smile and blow Mike a kiss before walking out.

I walk out the room and close the door, a huge smile still on my face. I start to walk to the elevator when I hear a voice behind me.

"There you are!" Phil says, a bit angry.

"Here I am." I say a bit bubbly. "What do you want? I am a little busy!" I say, rushing my words.

The elevator doors open and as I'm about to step in, Phil grabs my left arm stopping me from entering.

"What are you doing? Get off of me!" I shout, trying to break from his grip.

"Wade wants to see you." Phil hisses with a smirk.

"Well I do not want to see him!" I scream doing everything I can to get away from him.

He starts to drag me down the hall towards Wade's room, as I try kicking, slapping, and punching him. Soon we arrive at Wade's room and Phil takes out the room key and opens the door, pushing me in. I turn to try and run out but Phil is blocking the door, arms crossed over his chest, glaring at me.

"So where were you all night?" Wade says, his voice stern as he walks over to me.

"I...I was with a friend." I stutter.

"Who is the friend?" Wade presses, now standing in front of me.

"Just a friend, geez!" I say, becoming irritated at being interrogated.

"Would it be Miz?" Wade says, hitting a nerve.

"What if it was?" I snap.

"Well...that is not going to happen again? Is it!" Wade says, voice strong and dominate.

"Maybe it will." I shrug, not caring what my brother has to say.

"Wrong answer." Wade smirks, and pulls me farther into the room, pushing me on the bed so I'm sitting.

"What the hell is your problem!" My voice angry as I become enraged.

"You are NOT going to be seeing him anymore." Wade says, no emotion in his voice, as he changes his clothes.

"Like I am going to listen to you!" I shout, standing back up and heading for the door. "Phill move!" I demand, Phil not budging.

"Sorry, kid." Phil shrugs, not caring.

"Damn it Wade! Why cant you let me be happy?" I scream, starting to get upset.

"Not him him. He is no good for you." Wade says, walking to the bathroom to get changed.

"WADE!" I call as he walks in the bathroom closing and locking the door.

***Mike***

Looking at the time, seeing that Stefanie have been gone for an hour I pick up my phone calling her. The phone rings, then goes to voice mail. I shrug and grab a key card then start to head to her room.

***Maria***

Rolling over I see that it is almost 10am. I climb out of bed and change my clothes, getting ready for the day. I was doing her makeup when there was a knock on the door. I put my makeup down and walk over and answers the door.

"Oh, hey Mike." I say, opening the door for him to come in.

"Hey, have you seen Stefanie?" Mike asks, concern in his voice.

"No, last I saw of her was before my date last night, I thought she was with you?" I say, picking back up my makeup.

"Well she was, but came back to change, but that was an hour ago." Mike says, getting more worried.

"I am sure she is fine. She might have bumped into Nattie or something and lost track of time. I'll text her." I said, taking out my phone to text Nattie.

After a few tense minutes for Mike, Nattie text back. I read it and shook my head.

"Sorry Mike, but she has not seen her." I frowned and finished up working on my hair.

"Alright." Mike said sadly. "If you hear from her please let me know? I can not get a hold of her cell either." Mike frowned.

"I will, I am sure you will see her around." I smiled.

"I hope so." Mike said as he left the room, still worried about Stefanie.

***Stefanie***

It has been about 2 hours since Phil took me to my jerk of a brother.

"YOU CAN NOT KEEP ME HERE ALL DAY!" I huff angrily at Wade.

"I can do what ever I want, now stay here." Wade said, grabbing a jacket and his key card.

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

"I have a signing and interviews. Phil will keep you company for now." Wade says, walking over to me.

"I do not want to be here with HIM!" I whine, pouting.

"To bad." Wade says, giving me a brotherly kiss on my head then walking out.

I look at Phil and make a disgusted sound and walk over to the bed. I sit on the bed and turn on the TV since there is nothing else to do, since I'm stuck in my brothers room for god knows how long.


	11. Let Me Live MY Life!

***Maria***

I was on my in to the lobby with Randy getting ready for our day out when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Wade walking toward me with a scowl on his face.

"What do you want Wade?" I hissed, standing next to Randy.

"What do you think you are doing?" Wade huffed as he approached me and Randy.

"What does it look like I am doing?" I said sarcastically. "I am hanging out with Randy" I said in a duh tone.

"Does your brother know about this?" Wade hissed, in an irritated tone.

"I am old enough to take care of myself, so no" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well I think you should tell him!" Wade practically shouted, grabbing my arm and dragging me away from Randy.

"Barrett!" Randy growled.

Wade stopped for a moment, looking over his shoulder.

"What Orton!" Wade spat.

"Take your hands off of her, or you will have to deal with me!" Randy growled, almost viper like.

The elevator doors opened and Wade pushed me inside.

"Talk to Punk about it" Wade smirked, staring Randy down as the doors shut.

"You are such an ass!" I shouted, once the doors were closed.

"What your language!" Wade scolded.

I crossed my arms and turned my back on him as I waited for the elevator to stop on the floor they were staying on. When it reached the floor, I stepped out and went to go right when wade grabbed my arm.

"Nope, this way" ?Wade demanded, pulling me to where my brother was.

When we got there wade opened the door.

"Back so soon?" I heard Phil ask.

"Look who I found talking to Orton" Wade said, smugness in his voice.

"ORTON?" Phil shouted.

"MARIA!" Stefanie shouted, her voice sad.

"STEFANIE! THERE YOU ARE!" I cried, running and hugging her.

"Yea, here I am." She sniffed.

"What happened? Mike was looking for you." I asked, concern in my voice.

"Well, I was on my way to change for out outing today, and your jerk of a brother must have followed me from Mike's room and then brought me to Wade, and now I am stuck here." She said, her voice cracking, as tears started to run down her cheeks.

"It will be ok, Mike is concerned about you." I said, hugging her comfortingly.

"He is?" Stefanie sniffed, now looking at me.

"Yes." I smile trying to lighten her mood. "he tried to call you" I said, her eyes lighting up.

"Where is my-WADE! WHERE IS MY PHONE?" Stefanie started, then noticed she did not have her phone.

"Here, why?" Wade asked, suspiciously.

"I need it!" She demanded.

"For Mizanin?" Wade said.

"None of your damn business! NO GIVE ME MY PHONE!" Stefanie demanded, getting irritated and impatient.

"To bad." Wade shrugged and left the room once again.

"DAMN YOU WADE!" She screamed, then threw herself on the bed and started to cry in her pillow.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU BOTH LATELY?" I shouted, demanding an answer from Phil.

"Nothing." Phil shrugged. "Just looking out for our sisters." Phil said, walking over to his bed and flopping down on it.

"Well knock it the hell off and let us live our lives the way WE want to!" I said, irritation in my tone.

"Not with them." Phil mumbled.

"I am out!" I said, grabbing Stefanie's hand and lifting her off the bed.

"Where are we going?" She asked confused.

"To see Randy and Mike." I stated, heading to the door.

"Like hell you are!" Phil said, jumping off the bed and cutting us off, standing in front of the door.

" !" I demanded through clenched teeth.

"I do not think so!" Phil started to raise his voice again. "You both are not going anywhere!" Phil hissed.

"MOVE!" I growled, moving closer and trying to pull Phil out of the way, only to be pushed back.

"You are staying here until I say so!" Phil shouted at me.

"No, I am leaving and so is Stefanie!" I yelled back at him.

"You better keep your voice down!" Phil growled through clenched teeth as he leaned closer to me.

I was not afraid to go toe to to with my brother. I was tired of him telling me how to live my life. Stefanie on the other hand, always did what wade said, and was a little more obedient since she was from England and they were brought up to always respect the authority figure in their life. In her case that was wade, from the time she was 5 until now.

"what if I do not!" I shouted getting in Phil's face.

"Ugh!" Stefanie groaned and went back to the bed.

"What are you doing? We are leaving?" I said, unsure why she gave up.

"Obviously we are not!" She said in a sarcastic way.

"Listen to her, she is right." Phil said, now standing behind me, as I had turned around to see where Stefanie was going.

"WHATEVER!" I spat, throwing my hands in the air, walking over to the bed and sitting next to Stefanie, who had her face buried in the pillow.

Phil then walked over to his bed and sat down, turning on the Tv and watching some random show.

"I really hate you right now!" I spat at my brother.

He looked over and shrugged. "you will get over it" he said, turning his attention back to his show.

I laid on the bed next to Stefanie and tried to cheer her up by letting her use my phone to text mike. She discretely was texting mike and letting him know she was alright and what was going on. She told me he was talking to randy and they were going to figure something out to get us away from our brothers. When she was done we just laid there and talked for a bit before taking a quick nap.


	12. Freedom?

~First off a HUGE thank you to Charity for helping me out with the match part! She is the greatest! Her and My other bestie Shauna are debuting in this chapter as well. Shauna will be know as Bella when there are matches going on. Enjoy :)~

**Stefanie**

It is a few hours later and you are all at the arena for RAW. We are all heading for the locker room when your good friends Charity and Shauna run up to us.

There you both are!" Shauna calls, as they run up to us.

"Here we are." Maria fakes a smile.

"Come on! We have to go!" Charity says, starting to pull Maria and I to the divas locker room.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Wade interjects, stopping us from going any farther.

"We have a match and it is up first." Shauna says.

"They will be fine with us." Phil says, stepping between the us.

"Come on Phil!" Maria groans. "We have not see Charity and Shauna in weeks and want to catch up with them" She continues, whining a bit.

"You know I hate when you whine." Phil says, shaking his head. "Go, but be back here after you match, or we will come find you." Phil says sternly.

"Fine!" Maria scoffs, rolling her eyes.

"You heard him right Stefanie!" Wade says, voice controlling.

"Yes." I mumble, my head hung a bit.

"Well lets go!" Charity says, as we all head to the divas locker room.

We make your way to the divas locker room and walk in to see, Maryse, Layla, Michelle, and Tamina all in there staring daggers at us. We make our way to the far corner to where our lockers are. We look to see them all looking over and laughing at us.

"Uh hello? What the hell is your problem!" I say with attitude.

"Haha just wondering why someone like you is here." Maryse says, pointing at me and laughing.

"You want to go!" I say getting into Maryse's face.

"Vous êtes pathétique" Maryse says, doing her hand thing in your face. ('You are pathetic.' in French)

I surprise Maryse by grabbing her hand. "aucune Hiney, vous êtes." I smirk, surprising Maryse again with speaking French. ('no honey, you are')

"Oh it is on! See you out there!" Maryse huffs, turning and whipping her hair in my face.

"Bring it!" I say, as they leave the locker room.

"That was amazing!" Shauna says as I rejoin them.

"She just gets on my nerves." I growl.

We talk while we get ready to go out. Once we are ready we head out and stand by the curtain waiting to go out. Maryse, Tamina, Michelle, and Layla all go out to LayCool's theme and we wait to go out. When it is our time we head out to Maria and mines theme, getting major heel heat. We really do not care and get in the ring and O practically attack Maryse when the ref stops me. We go to our corners and decide who will start the match.

"Ok so Bella you will start?" Maria asks.

"Yea, I want a piece of her!" Bella scowls, looking at Alicia.

They get in the ring and the match starts with Bella and Alicia. Both women lock up, Alicia takes down Bella quickly and taunts her with a strut. Alicia hits Bella in the corner and she does a nose dive to the mat. Bella fights back with some chops in the corner, but Alicia counters and gets in some chops of her own. Alicia tags in Maryse and she hits some hard rights on Bella. Maryse hits a kick to the gut followed by a big running knee. Alicia, Michelle and Layla all get a shot in on Bella as she walks by each. Michelle gets the tag and she hits some chops on Bella. Maria gets the tag and Michelle taunts her. Michelle hits some hard kicks in the corner, Michelle hits a big back body drop and Layla gets a cheap shot on Maria. Michelle hits a snap suplex, but only gets a two count. Maria fights back with a big knee taking down Michelle. Maria attempts her Seeing Stars finisher twice on Michelle, but Michelle counters into the Sharpshooter. The rest of Maria's team hit the ring and Alicia, Maryse and Layla soon follow. All eight women are in the ring brawling until all members of Maria's team get tossed outside. Alicia leaps over the top rope and takes out all members of the other team. After a lot of back and forth blows being exchanged, Maria tags in Bella. Bella nails Michelle's head off the corner and hits a few chops. Maria gets in the ring without a tag behind the referee's back and soon tags in Stefanie. Stefanie takes down Michelle and Bella gets the tag. Bella and Michelle exchange chops and Michelle leaps for a tag with Maryse. Maryse charges Bella in the corner and hits some hard rights. Maryse nails Charity off the ring apron and hits a big knee charge in the corner on Bella. Layla gets the tag, jumps off the top rope and takes down Bella. Maria comes in and Layla backs her into the corner. Layla hits a big back body drop on Bella. Layla tried to go off the ropes, but Maria pulled down the top rope and Layla spilled to the outside. Maria threw Layla into the steel steps on the outside. Charity tossed Layla back in and got the tag. Charity went for the pin, but only got a two count. Charity hit a big standing dropkick and again got a two count. Layla and Maria exchange punches in the corner, but Maria hits a big spinebuster. Michelle broke up the pinfall as Maria applied the abdominal stretch. Bella got the tag and hit a big chop on Layla. Bella hit some hard rights to on Layla. Stefanie got the tag and hit a big gut buster on Layla. Layla hit a big spinning kick on Stefanie and tagged Alicia in. Alicia took down Charity, Bella and Maria on the ring apron. Maria and Bella hit the ring and Alicia took out both women. ALICIA hit a flying forearm on Charity, but Stefanie nailed him before he could hit the superkick. Everyone spills into the ring again and some roll to the outside. In the ring, Alicia hits an elbow on Charity off the top rope. Instead of hitting Charity with the superkick, she hits Bella. Charity then connects with the jumping cutter on Alicia and goes for the pin, 1...2...Michelle breaks it up with a headbutt off the top rope. Maria throws Michelle into the corner. Maryse attacks Maria, but Maria goes for the Bronco Buster and Maryse tosses her over the top rope. Maryse gets the mandible claw on Charity, but Stefanie makes the save. When the ring clears, Alica connects with the Scissors Kick on Charity to get the 1, 2, 3.

"Are you ok Charity?" I ask, as we run in to check on Charity.

"I am fine" Charity wines, holding her head.

"We will get them next time!" Shauna says.

We help Charity up and head back stage. We make it to the locker room and get changed. Maria and I were about to head back to our brothers when The Bella Twins walk in.

"I look better in this Brie!" Nikki says, referring to the dress they are wearing.

"No Nikki! I do!" Brie says back.

They were so into arguing they did not notice us in the locker room.

"Hey girls." I laugh.

"You are at it again?" Charity cant help but laugh.

"Well, Nikki says she looks better in this dress and I think I look better." Brie whines.

"You both look the same." Shauna says through giggles.

"Yea, but I am better looking!" Nikki says smirking.

"You do not! I do!" Brie says back.

We shake your heads as they start to bicker back and forth. There was a knock on the door and I head Wades voice.

"Lets go girls." Wade calls from the other side of the door.

"I do not want to go." I say, a bit sad.

"But we have to." Maria says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Shauna asks, a bit curious.

"Well, they do not want us around Miz or Randy so they are making us stay with them at all times." Maria explains.

"I just can not stand him right now!" I tear up.

"Maybe we can help." Charity says, and calls over Nikki and Brie.

They talk for a bit and Maria and I look on curious. Soon Charity and Shauna walk back over.

"Just wait." Shauna whispers, smirking a bit.

Soon the twins leave still bickering.

"No Brie! I look better!" Nikki argues.

"You lie Nikki! I do!" Brie shoots back.

"Lets ask a guy." Nikki says, turning to Wade.

"Lets." Brie says.

"Wade!" Nikki says.

"What is it ladies." Wade says, a bit annoyed.

"Who looks better, Nikki?" Brie says pointing to her sister look disgusted, "Or me!" Brie says, moving her hands down her sides and shimming a bit.

"Look ladies, I do not have the time for this." Wade huffs.

"Come on Wade! We need to know!" They both whine.

They had gotten Wade turned around and when the locker room door opened and they singled for us to make a run for it. Wehead in the direction for where Mike and Randy's locker rooms are. When we get there Shauna knock and Alex answers the door.

"Hey baby!" He smiles upon seeing Shauna and pulls her into a kiss.

"Ok lover boy, you need to move." Charity laughs and steps around them. "Mike! Randy! We have a present for you!" Charity sings as we walk into the locker room.

Mike and Randy walk out and see Maria and me. Instantly they run to us and engulf us in an enormous huge.

"How? When!" Mike asks, trying to figure it all out.

"Charity and Shauna." Is all I has to say.

"Should have known." Mike says, giving them and smile and mouthing thank you.

They nod and Charity does to sit on the couch as Shauna and Alex join her.

"I missed you." Randy says, placing a kiss on Maria's forehead.

"I missed you to." Maria says, nuzzling into Randy's neck.

We make our way over to the other couches and sit and watch the rest of RAW. When Mike and Randy have matches we sit there and watch and wait for them to come back.

***Wade***

Wade has just about had it with the twins. They were going on for 15 minutes on who looked better.

"GRILS ENOUGH!" Wade yelled. "You both look the same so therefore you both look good!" Wade said in anger.

"Thank you!" They said and walked off.

"That was strange." Wade said, rubbing his head now having a headache from them.

He walked over to the locker and knocked again. Getting no response he swung open the door to find an empty locker room. Anger and rage seethed through him.

"They are so in for it!" Wade seethed and headed back to the locker room to tell Phil.

***Maria***

The show was just about to end when Wade and Phil walked out. They both had mics and did not look to please as they headed to the ring.

"Oh shut it!" Wade hissed into the mic.

"Maria and Stefanie we demand that you get out here right now!" Phil ordered into the mic.

Stefanie stood up and was about to walk out the door when Mike stopped her.

"Where are you going?" He asked, grabbing her hand.

"I—I have to go out there." She said, tears in her eyes.

"No you do not." Mike said, lifting her chin and wiping her tears with his thumb.

"I have to." Stefanie said, fearful of what Wade may do.

"No, you are going to stay with me." Mike said, pulling her back to the couch.

"You both have 2 minutes to get out here!" Wade hissed.

" I think we should go." Randy said, standing up and grabbing his things.

"But what about us?" I said, standing up.

"You will stay with us for now until they calm down." Randy says.

"Are you sure?" Stefanie asks, looking at him.

"We are sure. You will be safe with us." Mike says.

We got up and grab our things and make a quick exit and go to the hotel. Stefanie and I hurry and get our things from our old room and walk with Mike and Randy to their room.

"I will see you in the morning." I say , hugging Stefanie.

"See you then." She says as they pull away.

We head into our own rooms and get ready for bed and just lay there cuddling with they men that we REALLY like and feel the safest with. We talk for a bit to each other and soon go to sleep, very happy for the first time in days.


	13. Brother Free Day

***Stefanie***

It was the next morning and Mike and I were just laying be bed enjoying the time we had together. Mike had his arm wrapped around me, rubbing my back soothingly as I was laying on his chest making circles with my fingers. We did not want to move, having wanted this moment for a long time. Mike shifted when he phone went off. He picked it up and saw a text from Randy.

"Babe." Mike whispered.

"Hmmm." I hummed lightly.

"Randy wants to know if we want to hang out with him and Maria today. You up to it?" Mike asked.

"I guess." I sighed.

"You do not sound to thrilled." Mike chuckled a bit.

"I do not want to move." I whined, burying her face in Mike's chest.

"It will not be for a few more hours. We got time." Mike said.

"Alright. We can go." I said.

Mike them sent Randy a text telling him that we were both going to go.

***Maria***

"What did he say?" I asked, as Randy set his phone to the site, re-wrapping his arms around me as I laid on his chest.

"He said they will come." Randy said.

"That is great." I said. "When are we going anyway?" I asked, looking up at him slightly.

"A few hours." Randy said.

"Yayyyy! More cuddle time." I smiled, burying my face in Randy's chest.

"Thought you would like that." Randy chuckled, pulling me closer to him and kissing the top of my head.

I rested my hands on his chest, running my hands over his muscles every so often, sighing in content. Randy was running his hands up and down my back in soothing motions as we both laid there waiting for the hours to past, just enjoying our time together.

***Stefanie***

The hours seem to past by quickly. Mike and I were getting ready. I was in the bathroom finishing up my makeup after getting dressed in a purple loose fitting tank, with black leggins and purple heels, when Mike knocked on the door.

"Do you mind if I fix my hair?" Mike asked through the cracked door.

"Sure. Come on in." I said, opening the door for him.

Mike walked in and his jaw dropped.

"Mike?" I asked. "Hello! Mike!" I said, giggling and waving my hand in from of his face.

"Huh?" Mike said coming out of his daze.

"I thought I lost you for a minute there." I giggled, looking back in the mirror.

"You...look...amazing..." Mike managed to say.

"Why thank you." I blushed. "You are looking fine yourself." I blushed more.

"Never as good as you." Mike said, walking behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my shoulder send a shiver down my spine.

"Miiike!" I said, my breath hitching. "We need to get ready." I tried to say.

"We got time." Mike said placing soft, gentle kisses on my shoulder.

"Michael." I said firm.

"Awww." Mike pouts. "Ruin my fun." Mike pouted more, making that puppy dog face of is.

"We will have more time for that later." I smirked.

"Promise?" Mike perked up.

"Promise." I smiled and finished getting ready.

Mike kissed my cheek then moved next to her to fix his hair.

***Maria***

I was getting ready in the bathroom as well. Randy had been ready for some time now and I was finishing up my makeup. I got dressed in a black AX7 tank top, with black jeans and calf high flat boots. I took a step back and smiled at myself in the mirror. I put all my things away and walked back out to see Randy sitting on the bed with his back to me. I thought it would be funny, for me, to run and jump on the bed behind him. I smirked and quietly made my way to the bed. When I got there I jumped on the bed behind Randy and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Hey baby!" I grinned.

"Hey love." Randy smirked back.

Before I knew it, Randy turned around and pulled me on his lap.

"Eeep." I squealed at the sudden movement.

Randy said nothing but brought his lips to mine in a very passionate kiss, resting his hands on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer deepening the kiss more. I moved one hand from around his neck and slowly made my way down his chest. I feel him tense as I got closer to his abs and I giggle into the kiss. Randy then takes his hands and runs them over my thighs, causing me to tense. We soon break away from the kiss and look at each other.

"That...was..." I say breathing heavy.

"...Amazing..." Randy finishes, breathing heavy himself.

There was a knock on the door.

"Are you two ready?" Stefanie called from the other side.

"Coming!" I called back.

I reluctantly slid off Randy's lap and checked myself in the mirror. After making sure everything looked alright I opened the door.

"Heyyy!" Maria smiled, giving Stefanie a big hug.

"Heyy to you too." Stefanie said hugging back.

"Are we ready?" Mike asked once Randy came out of the room.

"Yup." Randy said and we made our way down to the car, arms wrapped around each other.

We made their way to the car and got in. Stefanie and Mike in the back and Randy and I in the front, Randy driving. After getting in Randy drove somewhere for something to eat. When we got there, we got out and walked inside getting seated. We ordered drink and then our food. Once we were done Mike and Randy paid and they got in the car and head off again.

**Stefanie**

"So where are we going?" I asked from the back.

"There is a street fair in town and we thought you girls might like t check it out." Randy said, looking in the mirror.

"That sounds like fun!" Maria said with a smile.

"They have a bunch of tables with jewelry and everything set up." Mike added.

"Ooohhh. Sounds nice!" I said excited.

"It sure does." Maria agreed.

Soon we got there and Randy parked and we got out and headed over. The guys had their arms around our waists as we walked. When we got there we looked at all the tables and found a few things. The guys of course got us whatever they wanted even though we said they did not have to. They guys did not listen and got everything we liked. We walked around for a few hours before deciding to go back to the hotel for the night. We got back in Randy's car and headed back to the hotel. Once we got there they said our 'goodbyes' and went to our rooms.

***Maria***

When we got to our, I set all the things Randy got me in my bag and pulled out something to wear. I grinned and hurried into the bathroom, Randy looking at me and chuckling. He changed into a pair of bed pants with no shirt and sat on the bed. I was in the bathroom and grinning in the mirror.

"Randy is going to die." I smirked looking at my outfit.

I got dressed in a To Be Desired 2 PC Babydoll Set, that was red with black polka dots on it.

I then ran my fingers through my wavy hair then slowly opened the bathroom door. I leaned against the door frame with one hand up high and the other on her stomach. Randy did not notice at first but when he did his eyes got wide. I smiled mischievously and slowly walked over to the bed. When I got there I stood at the end of the bed as Randy sat there speechless. I then slowly started to crawl on the bed, making my way to Randy. I straddled him as I slowly made her way up to him. When I got close I ran my hands up his abs and to his chest. When I was close enough I leaned down and start to softly kiss him. Once Randy came out of his daze he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close starting to kiss her back. I was resting my hands on his chest as I was slowly moving my hips. I felt him tense and then he rolled us over so he was hovering me. Randy pulled away for air and looked me over. He then started to trail kisses down my cheek and to my neck, moving his hands up my thighs. I tensed and let out a soft moan once Randy hit my sensitive spot. Randy then ran his hands up my sides and slowly took off my clothes. I then started to pull at his pants and soon they come off and we finished what we started earlier.

***Stefanie* **

Mike and I just got to our room and I had walked over to put my new things away and find something to sleep in. I was looking through when I found the PERFECT thing. A slight grin formed on my face as I picked it up. I hid it the best I could and made my way into the bathroom. I cleaned the old makeup off my face a reapplied some to match my outfit. I was dressed in a Charmeuse And Net Overlay Babydoll Set, that was pink with black lace on the seams. After slipping on my outfit I opened the door and peeked to see where Mike was. Mike was putting his clothes away, wearing only his boxers. I bit my lip and the sight of his muscular arms and slowly made my way over to him. I walked up and wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder. Mike then turned around and saw how I was dressed.

"Babe...WOW!" Was all Mike could get out.

"Do you like it?" I asked shyly.

"No." Mike said.

"Oh.." I frowned.

"I LOVE IT!" Mike replied and huge grin on his face.

"I can change if you want." I smirked, going to walk away.

"NO!" Mike said, pulling me back and holding my hips.

"Now what?" I mused.

"Hmmmm..." Mike trailed off leaning down and bringing our lips together in a breathtaking kiss.

Mike began to walk backwards to the bed, guiding me along the way. When we reached the bed Mike broke the kiss and looked me over. I got a mischievous grin on my face then lightly pushed Mike back on the bed. Mike moved up to the pillows and watched as I ran my hands up and down my sides, swaying back and forth. I then started to slowly crawl on the bed and moved slowly up to him, kissing from his abs to his chest, then making my way to his lips. Mike began to kiss back eagerly and wrapped his hands around me. I rested my one hand on his neck, leaving the other on his chest. I began to tease him by moving my hips slightly, causing him to tense. Mike ran his hands up my sides and rested then on my upper back as he rolled us over. He pulled back from the kiss and made his way to my neck, kissing and nipping gently, a soft moan escaping my lips. Mike smirked against my skin and moved his hands to the bottom of my dress. He slowly pulled it over my head and I ran my hands down to the waist of his boxers. Soon everything was off and I gave him what I had promised him in the morning.


	14. Now What!

A few weeks had gone by and everything was going really well. Mike and I could not have been happier as well as Maria and Randy. We were all in our rooms getting ready for RAW later on tonight. I was in the bathroom getting ready. After sliding on my lingerie I slid on my pink tank top. Grabbing my jeans, I slid them on next. Deciding to leave my hair straight I moved onto makeup. I applied eye shadow to my eyes as well as lip gloss to my lips. Once everything looked perfect I walked into the room grabbing my earrings and putting them on. As I walked to my bag to grab my shoes I noticed a box on top. Picking it up, I looked it over before opening it. I let out a slight gasp at the beautiful necklace that was inside. Taking it out, I walked to the mirror and put it on. As I was standing there admiring it, I felt arms snake around my waist as lips made contact with the back of my neck. Turing around I saw a very handsome looking Mike.  
>"Mike...this is beautiful. I love it! Thank you!" I smiled as I turned in his arms giving him a kiss.<br>"You're welcome. I am glad you love it." Mike grinned after pulling from the kiss.  
>"How about we get some breakfast?" I suggested.<br>"That sounds good." Mike nods.  
>"Let's see if Maria and Randy want to join."<br>"Alright."  
>I give Mike on last kiss before walking over and sending Maria a text. As I wait for a reply, I walk over grabbing my shoes before sitting on the bed sliding them on. Hearing my phone beep, I knew Maria had answered. Looking at the text, I stood up from the bed.<br>"She said they'll come." I smiled.  
>"Good." Mike smiled as well. "Shall we?" He asked, holding out his arm for me.<br>"We shall." I giggled as I walked over grabbing his arm.  
>We made sure we had everything that we needed before leaving the room and heading to the lobby to wait for Maria and Randy. In the room with Maria she was fixing her hair she then applied makeup to her eyes and lips. After sliding on her top she grabbed her jean shorts then slid them on. Walking out of the bathroom she saw that Randy was dressed and ready to go. Walking over to get her shoes, she then sat on the bed to put the on. As she was putting them on she felt Randy come up behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.<br>"Close your eyes." He whispered in her ear.  
>A chill going down her spine from the breath on her neck, she bite her lip as she closed her eyes. Feeling something go around her neck she chewed her lip a bit more.<br>"Okay, You can open them." Randy said after he was done.  
>She then opened her eyes to see the most beautiful necklace resting on her chest. She let out a slight gasp as the light hit the necklace just right causing the diamond to sparkle.<br>"Randy..." She gasped. "It's wonderful! I love it!" She turned pecking his lips.  
>"Well I'm glad. Now everyone will know you are with me." He grinned.<br>"Like they didn't know already." She giggled.  
>"Just making sure."<br>"Fine with me." She smiled. "Breakfast now?"  
>"Sure." Randy nods.<br>They both got up from the bed, making sure they had everything that they needed before heading out of the room to the lobby. Once there they spotted Mike and I. They greeted as they walked up then we all headed out to Randy's car. Once we were all in, Randy then drove somewhere we could all eat. When we got there we all walked in and were seated quickly. Looking over the menus, we decided what we wanted for when the waiter came back. Once we all ordered we sat there talking with each other. Soon our food arrived and we sat there eating while we talk occasionally. After eating Randy and mike paid the bill, then we headed back to the car. We decided to go back to the hotel and just watch movies until it was time to head to the arena. When we go there, we all went to mine and Mike's room. We sat there for a few hours watching various movies. Soon it was time to leave and we all headed down to the car. After getting in we all headed to the arena. When we got there we went in and straight to their locker room. As we were waiting, I decide to go over and see my good buddy Alex. As I was making my way to his locker room I felt someone grab me from behind and cover my mouth. I tried to scream, but it was no use. Next thing I knew, I was pushed into a dark room being left there all alone not knowing where I was or who had taken me.


	15. I Can't Believe You!

**Maria**

"Where is she?" I looked at my phone for like the tenth time in past minute. Stefanie went to see Alex over an hour ago and she is not back yet. I was starting to get worried that something might have happened to her. I was sitting on the couch with Randy while he rubbed my back trying to calm my nerves. Mike had gone to look for her about fifteen minutes ago and was still not back.

"She probably went to see Charity or something." Randy shrugged. Charity was Stef's good friend. They have known each other ever since they were two. She would always get caught up talking to her about their past and all the good times they had. She also got along with Charity's boyfriend, Zack. That's right Zack Ryder. They all knew each other for about ten years.

My head shot up as I saw Mike walk through the door with a disappointed look on his face.

**Mike**

I made my way to Alex's locker room, since that is the last place Stef said she was going to be. I found myself standing in front of his door hoping that she was inside. Raising my hand, I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard from the other side of the door.

Turning the handle, I opened the door as I walked in only to find Alex. "Is Stef here?" I sighed as I looked around his empty locker room.

Looking from lacing his converse boots, he gave me a puzzled look. "No." He shook his had. "I have not seen her all night." A defeated sigh escaped my lips. "She said she was coming to see you."

Alex looked at me again, even more confused. "She did?" He seemed to have no idea what I was talking about.

"Yeah.." I ran my hands through my short hair as I licked my dry lips. "...she left over an hour ago and has not been back yet."

"Where do you think she is?" Alex asked as he fixed his knee pads.

"I don't know." I mumbled trying to think of anywhere she could be.

"Charity maybe?" Alex looked up at me.

"Maybe.." I muttered as I turned toward the door. "...thanks." I said over my shoulder before turning around. "If you see her, please tell her I'm looking for her?" I looked over at Alex who nodded. Turing back around, I left his room and made my way to find Charity and Zack to see if they have seen Stef at all.

**Stefanie**

The room was cold, damp, and a bit dusty. I sat with my back against the wall with my knees to my chest. I hugged my knees, hoping that Mike would walk through that door any minute. Hearing muffled voices from outside the door, I hugged my knees tighter. I tried to make out who's voice I was hearing. The voices stopped and I head the sound of the lock turning before the door slowly opened. The light from outside was bright causing me to shield my eyes from the light.

"Mike?" I asked through squinted eyes hoping and praying it was him.

"Guess again." I heard a familiar voice chuckle.

Gasping at the sound of the voice, I knew that this was not going to be good. I had been so careful the past few weeks. The past few weeks have been pure bliss without him telling me what to do every second of the day.

"W-wade?" I gasped as I felt his eyes on me.

"What did I tell you?" Wade began to yell at me.

"I don't care!" I yelled back as I blinked my eyes readjusting to the now dim light in the room.

"You don't care?" Wade hissed. "You better start caring because you are never going to see him again!" Wade stated bringing tears to my eyes as my heart began to break.

"You can not tell me who to be with! I am not a child anymore!" I shot back as I slowly stood to my feet. Getting a but dizzy, I leaned back against the wall as I brought my hands to my face.

"Now.." I brought my hands down to see Wade standing right in front of me now. "..you are going to do what I say when I say it." Wade spat angrily.

"Like hell I will!" I pushed him away as I tried to make my way to the door. Wade grabbed my forearm pulling me back into the center of the room.

"I'll make sure of it!" He grinned as the door opened. Turning my head to the door, I saw the one person that has wanted to be with me forever. The one person I did not want to be with. He was the only person Wade approved of to be with me.

"You are going to stay with him and you are going to like it!" Wade pushed me toward him. He caught me as I stumbled forward, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. He was holding me a bit to close and I tried to put distance between us. He brought his hand to my face as he moved some hair behind my ear.

"Finally you're mine." Hew grinned. I bit my lip as I turned to Wade in hopes that he would stop him from touching me. Wade had a smug grin on his face as he headed to the door. "Have fun you two." Wade smirked as he left the room leaving me alone with the person I hated the most in the world.


End file.
